


Collecting Cats

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat May, Neko Atsume - Freeform, half reveal, marichat may day 26, the stray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 26 - The Stray || Chat Noir downloads a new game where stray cats will come visit you. When he excitedly shows Marinette all the cats he had collected in the cat book, Marinette notices something about the names.





	Collecting Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble on this one. This is an actual app btw and it's quite entertaining. I've been naming all the cats I get after Miraculous charters which is where I came up with this idea.

Even though she’d left the window open for him, Marinette jumped when Chat Noir tumbled through it to her bed. “Princess, you have to look at this app I found! You collect stray cats!” He was down the latter and shoving his phone in her face before she could even get up from her chaise to say hello. “It’s called Neko Atsume and it’s so cute!”

She pushed his hand back out of her face while chuckling. “Alright kitty, you can show me this app but you have to do it as calmly as you possibly can. No more shoving your phone in my face either.” Marinette let out another laugh at Chat’s dejected look. “Come on, sit next to me.” She patted the space next to her on the chaise.

Chat immediately began to gush about the app. When he began to show her the cat book where it recorded all the cats that had visited him, her interest was piqued. He’d renamed a lot of them after classmates of her’s according to their personalities, which all fit surprisingly well. All the other cats had typical cat names like spot or muffin.

Alya was a mischievous Turkish calico. Nino was a carefree calico. Kim was a wild at heart tortoiseshell. Max was a diligent tuxedo. Alix was an adventurous black cat with white mitts. Nathaniel was bashful and red with white mitts. Chloe was grey and white with expensive tastes. Sabrina was a crafty black tabby. Ivan was a laid back brown and white tabby. Meylen was a faint-hearted gray and white tabby. Juleka was shy and black with two different colored eyes. Rose was a friendly white calico. Marinette herself was a determined white mackerel.

Everyone was there. Everyone but Adrien. Marinette turned questioning eyes to Chat who was still busy reading off cats with typical cat names. At first, she thought the names had just from akuma victims and that’s why Adrien wasn’t there since he’d never been akumatized. However, Meylen or Sabrina’s dads weren’t cats and neither was Marinette’s uncle. It also didn’t explain how Chat had been able to match her classmates with a personality trait so well.

“Chat, why isn’t Adrien on here?” When Chat’s head snapped up and he looked at her with wide eyes, Marinette knew. “Oh my god. He’s not there because you wouldn’t name a cat after yourself.” Marinette jumped off her chaise and spun to look at him. He was visibly frozen in shock. “Oh my god. I can’t believe I’ve been flirting with the love of my life for months and didn’t even know it!” Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her voice. “Nope, you didn’t hear that. Ignore what I just said.”

The leather clad boy’s mouth was agape. He pointed a finger at himself. “L-love of y-your l-life?” Marinette slapped both hands to her face, trying to hide how red she was, and shook her head yes. No matter how embarrassed she was, at least he knew she liked him finally.

When she peeked through her fingers, Adrien was beaming at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
